Me gusta
by rbensach
Summary: Una amiga es fan de Auryn y se me ocurrio esta idea con la cancion de me gusta. "Hola" digo con una sonrisa tímida "Hey" dice en tono bajo para no romper el ambiente "Soy Gail Jones" digo estirando la mano para estrecharla "Jacson Taylor" dice sosteniendo mi mano suave. [...]"Mama, papa ¿nunca os cansáis de besaros?"


_Me gusta_

_Me encanta tenerte aquí, rebuscando me en la piel_

_Hace días te espere, y ya estas conmigo_

Punto de vista de Autor

Gail coge una revista del montón, se acuesta en la cama boca para abajo junto a Taylor y pasa las hojas de la revista "¿De verdad crees que _Auryn_ se llama así por el motivo que pone?" pregunta Gail pasando de hoja. "No lo se" dice Taylor con los brazos doblados por los codos y las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba al ventilador giratorio en el techo "¿Que crees tu?"

Gail se ríe y niega con la cabeza, Taylor cierra los ojos ignorando la breve explicación. Ella cierra la revista por la perdida de interés la arroja de nuevo al montón y se resbala "Taylor, estoy aburrida" un gemido sale de los labios de Taylor "No tengo ganas de hacer nada, ahora pequeña"

"Esta pensando en hacer algo…" los ojos de Taylor rápidamente se abren de golpe, ella muerde el labio inferior inclinando la barbilla hacia abajo, dejando caer su pelo al costado de su cara. Él coloca la mano en el cuello justo debajo de la oreja y la besa.

Ella siente un ligero movimiento en su estomago y no puede evitar sonreír con sus labios apegados, siente como Taylor muerde suavemente el labio mientras mueve una de las manos a la espalda haciendo una ligera línea por su columna vertebral. Cuando por fin él se aleja, aturdido y mareado, murmurando incoherentemente, ella lo empuja lejos de ella.

"Te echado de menos este fin de semana" Él presiona un suave beso en la mejilla. Y así pasan esta aburrida tarde de domingo.

_Aun me sorprende encontrar algo tuyo en el salón_

_Me provocas algo más, no se definirlo_

Punto de vista del Autor

En la mesa de la cocina esta sentado Taylor con un plato con algunas tostadas y una tortilla encima de la mesa junto con un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja, Gail llega a la mesa sofocando un bostezo con la mano. Ella se sienta en su regazo. Ella sonríe antes de robar el vaso de zumo y tomar un sorbo antes de besarlo largo y lento.

Coge su cintura y roza su cuello con los labios apartando su pelo, acariciando su mejilla dándole otro beso en los labios. Ella responde el beso con fervor, sus mano hacen camino hacia su espalda presionándola hacia así, que no haya espacio entre ambos. Taylor besa la mandíbula sonriendo al escuchar el sonido procedente de la garganta de ella.

Taylor aparta las cosas de la mesa, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura dejándola encima de la mesa, ella tira suavemente del cabello al sentir subir y bajar sus manos por los muslos. Ella arquea la espalda al sentir las manos de Taylor recorrer todo su cuerpo, no tarda en quitarle el camisón de seda blanco.

"No deberíamos hacer esto" dice a Taylor pasando su mano en la vagina, ella arquea la espalda al sentir los dedos de Taylor deslizarse en el interior "Ahh" gime después de un rato moviendo sus dedos. "Que tengas un buen día" dice Taylor cuando acaba y sale por la puerta lamiéndose los dedos.

_Entre tú y yo algo raro sucede_

_Pude confiar en ti nada más conocerte_

Punto de vista de Gail

Sonrió cuando veo el marco amarillo con una foto de Taylor, al lado del televisor en el salón. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Taylor, el Sr. Grey camina por el pasillo a paso ligero señalando diferentes zonas de la casa señalando todas y cada una de las salas.

Un hombre sobre un metro ochenta y cinco, de piel blanca, con los músculos muy definidos, pelo negro corto indomable, vestido con traje negro camisa blanca y corbata negra. Un par de horas más tarde aparece por la zona donde hacemos vida los empleados.

"Hola" digo con una sonrisa tímida "Hey" dice en tono bajo para no romper el ambiente "Soy Gail Jones" digo estirando la mano para estrecharla "Jacson Taylor" dice sosteniendo mi mano suave. Algunos meses más tarde estamos sentados en el sofá él con el periódico y yo con uno de mis libros favoritos, cuando levanto la vista lo veo mirándome fijamente.

"Hmm… ¿necesitas algo?" pregunto mirándolo "No, es solo que me preguntaba… si… déjalo olvídalo…" dice haciendo un gesto con la mano y prestando atención al periódico. Le quito el periódico de las manos alejándolo todo lo que puedo de él. "¿Qué ibas a decir?" Pregunto levantando una ceja.

"¿De verdad lo quieres saber?" pregunta rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, él me mira fijamente mientras asiento con la cabeza. "¿Me preguntaba cuando voy a tener el valor de besarte?" dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Mi boca queda en una O perfecta "¿Eso es lo que quieres?" pregunto un poco aturdida.

"Se que eres un poco mayor que yo, pero entre tu y yo algo raro sucede, y puedo confiar contigo desde que te conozco. Y me haces sentir cosas que otras mujeres no lo hacen…" su voz es callada por mis labios.

Me agacho lentamente para recoger el álbum de fotos y me siento en el sofá viendo todas y cada una de las fotos que nos hemos echo desde ese día.

_Me gusta llegar y verte concentrada entre tus cosas,_

_Matar el tiempo repasando nuestra historia._

Punto de visto de Taylor

Entro a la habitación de estar, veo como Gail esta con una especie de libro sentada en el sofá azul, con la manta morada que le regalo una de sus hermanas. Me siento junto ha ella y miro fijamente que esta mirando el álbum de fotos donde están todas y cada una de las fotos que nos hemos hecho.

"Hola pequeña" digo besando el costado de su cabeza, su tono de voz es dulce cuando contesta, ella señala una de las fotos en la cual estamos sentados en un banco de un parque, justo delante del estanque donde aun quedan algunos peces. Mi brazo esta en su cintura, mis labios besando la mejilla izquierda mientras ella esta sonriendo como una niña, tiene un brazo estirado para poder hacer la foto y el otro apoyado en mi regazo.

Sonrió al recordar el día, era uno de los pocos días que teníamos libre. Me levanto y me dirijo a la mesa donde hay una bandeja de galletas echas por ella. Cojo una y vuelvo a la silla. Doy un bocado a la galleta, acerco la mano a la boca de ella pero niega con la cabeza, tras algunos pucheros ella cede y da un mordico mientras acaban de ver el álbum.

_Me gusta poder decir simplemente en nuestra cama_

Punto de vista del Autor

Una mañana temprano Gail se vulva para ver a Taylor dormido al otro lado de la cama. Ella lo mira algunos segundos, haciendo una nota mental para recordarle que se tiene que afeitar después del beso como todas las mañanas.

Cuando Taylor empieza a despertar mucho antes de su alarma ella se gira y finge que todavía esta durmiendo. Ella escucha y siente como la cama cruje mientras Taylor enrosca su brazo alrededor de ella, acurrucándose más. "Se que estas despierta Gail" dice en tono bajo.

Ella trata de sonar aturdida "Gracias a ti, lo estoy" antes de abrir los ojos, Gail siente los labios justo debajo de su mandíbula. Ella lleva la mano a la mejilla rascando con las uñas la barba. "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" dice ella, igual de voz que él. Él besa su cuello "Tenemos que levantarnos pronto…" a pesar de que el tono de ella es fime, Gail guia su mano a traves de sus muslos, entre sus piernas. Taylor se inclina hacia atrás lo suficiente como para verle la cara divertida "¿Segura que quieres que me detenga?"

Gail envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo besa en los labios, lento, suave y profundo. Su lengua apenas roza la de él cuando la puerta se abre. Pequeños pies golpean contra el suelo de madera y toda la cama empieza a recuperarse.

"Besos" grita un pequeño niño, su pelo es rebelde pero corto de piel blanca y grandes ojos marrones lleva puesto un pijama de Batman. "Mama, papa ¿nunca os cansáis de besaros?" Gail se sienta y peina el pelo del pequeño niño que ya ha entrado debajo de las sabanas justo entre Gail y Taylor.

Taylor coge al pequeño Parker y le hace cosquillas hasta que él grita de risa "Bueno, es hora de preparase par el día. Los tres" Parker sale corriendo por la puerta mientras grita "Hay vamos" Taylor grita detrás de él cosas que no tienen mucho sentido para un niño de unos cinco o seis años. Gail pone los ojos antes de acabar el beso que ha interrumpido su hijo.

_quédate hasta el final_

fin!


End file.
